Piotr Szkopiak
Piotr Szkopiak born 16th March 1966 in London has been a director on Emmerdale from 2003 to 2014, helming 171 episodes. Piotr's parents were born in Poland but were deported when the German and Russian armies invaded the country in 1939. Piotr's father and his family were sent to Austria to work as forced labour. His mother and her family were sent to Siberia by the Soviets as enemies of the state. The Soviet NKVD executed Piotr's grandfather in the Katyn Massacre in 1940. After the war, they found themselves in England but could not return to Poland because it was still occupied by Soviet Russia and under communist rule. They remained in England as political refugees, as did many of their fellow countrymen and women. Piotr did not have any formal training in film and television. His first break came in 1989, working as an intern at MTV Europe in the News Department. He later joined Sky TV as an intern in Sky Movies and secured a job as an interstitial producer/director. He then co-created the film magazine show "Xposure" which began in September 1992 and was renamed "The Movie Show" in January 1994. It was first presented by Nadia De Lemeny and Rob Brydon then Richard Jobson. Piotr directed the shows between August 1993 and January 1995, which included special reports from New York, Los Angeles and the Cannes, Berlin and Edinburgh Film Festivals. In 1994, Piotr made the short film "Let Sleeping Dogs Lie", which won the Best British Film Award at the Institute of Amateur Cinematographers in 1995. It was also selected to play at the Barcelona Film Festival and was screened on Sky TV in October 1997. In January 1995, Piotr left Sky to work as a freelance director and editor while writing and producing his first feature film "Small Time Obsession". On its UK release, both Variety and The Guardian described Piotr as "a director to watch". Piotr has also directed for Doctors, Eastenders, Heartbeat, Casualty and Coronation Street. Episodes directed by Piotr Szkopiak 2000s 2003 (5 episodes) * Episode 3518 (25th August 2003) * Episode 3519 (26th August 2003) * Episode 3520 (27th August 2003) * Episode 3521 (28th August 2003) * Episode 3522 (29th August 2003) 2005 (29 episodes) * Episode 3991 (6th March 2005) * Episode 3992 (7th March 2005) * Episode 3993 (8th March 2005) * Episode 3994 (9th March 2005) * Episode 3995 (10th March 2005) * Episode 3996 (11th March 2005) * Episode 4026 (17th April 2005) * Episode 4027 (18th April 2005) * Episode 4028 (19th April 2005) * Episode 4029 (20th April 2005) * Episode 4030 (21st April 2005) * Episode 4031 (22nd April 2005) * Episode 4068 (6th June 2005) * Episode 4069 (7th June 2005) * Episode 4070 (8th June 2005) * Episode 4071 (9th June 2005) * Episode 4072 (10th June 2005) * Episode 4073 (13th June 2005) * Episode 4134 (24th August 2005) * Episode 4135 (25th August 2005) * Episode 4136 (26th August 2005) * Episode 4137 (28th August 2005) * Episode 4138 (29th August 2005) * Episode 4139 (30th August 2005) * Episode 4212 (23rd November 2005) * Episode 4213/4214 (24th November 2005) * Episode 4215 (25th November 2005) * Episode 4216 (27th November 2005) * Episode 4217 (28th November 2005) 2006 (19 episodes) * Episode 4252 (6th January 2006) * Episode 4253 (8th January 2006) * Episode 4254 (9th January 2006) * Episode 4255 (10th January 2006) * Episode 4288 (17th February 2006) * Episode 4289 (19th February 2006) * Episode 4290 (20th February 2006) * Episode 4291 (21st February 2006) * Episode 4381 (6th June 2006) * Episode 4382 (7th June 2006) * Episode 4383 (8th June 2006) * Episode 4424 (30th July 2006) * Episode 4425 (31st July 2006) * Episode 4426 (1st August 2006) * Episode 4427 (2nd August 2006) * Episode 4466 (17th September 2006) * Episode 4467 (18th September 2006) * Episode 4468 (19th September 2006) * Episode 4469 (20th September 2006) 2007 (26 episodes) * Episode 4591 (5th February 2007) * Episode 4592 (6th February 2007) * Episode 4593 (7th February 2007) * Episode 4594 (8th February 2007) * Episode 4595 (9th February 2007) * Episode 4628 (20th March 2007) * Episode 4629 (21st March 2007) * Episode 4630 (22nd March 2007) * Episode 4631 (23rd March 2007) * Episode 4724 (9th July 2007) * Episode 4725 (10th July 2007) * Episode 4726 (11th July 2007) * Episode 4727 (12th July 2007) * Episode 4766 (27th August 2007) * Episode 4767 (28th August 2007) * Episode 4768 (29th August 2007) * Episode 4769 (30th August 2007) * Episode 4798 (5th October 2007) * Episode 4799 (8th October 2007) * Episode 4800/4801 (9th October 2007) * Episode 4842 (25th November 2007) * Episode 4843 (26th November 2007) * Episode 4844 (27th November 2007) * Episode 4845 (28th November 2007) * Episode 4846 (29th November 2007) * Episode 4847 (30th November 2007) 2008 (8 episodes) * Episode 5053 (1st August 2008) * Episode 5054 (4th August 2008) * Behind Closed Doors (5th August 2008) * Episode 5057 (6th August 2008) * Episode 5058 (7th August 2008) * Episode 5095 (19th September 2008) * Episode 5096 (22nd September 2008) * Episode 5097/5098 (23rd September 2008) 2009 (15 episodes) *Episode 5232 (26th February 2009) *Episode 5233 (27th February 2009) *Episode 5234 (2nd March 2009) *Episode 5235/5236 (3rd March 2009) *Episode 5272/5273 (16th April 2009) *Episode 5274 (17th April 2009) *Episode 5275 (20th April 2009) *Episode 5414 (1st October 2009) *Episode 5415 (1st October 2009) *Episode 5416 (2nd October 2009) *Episode 5417 (5th October 2009) *Episode 5443 (3rd November 2009) *Episode 5444 (4th November 2009) *Episode 5445 (5th November 2009) *Episode 5446 (5th November 2009) 2010s 2010 (8 episodes) *Episode 5700 (3rd September 2010) *Episode 5701 (6th September 2010) *Episode 5702 (7th September 2010) *Episode 5703 (8th September 2010) *Episode 5741 (21st October 2010) *Episode 5742 (21st October 2010) *Episode 5743 (22nd October 2010) *Episode 5744 (25th October 2010) 2011 (20 episodes) *Episode 5906 (28th April 2011) *Episode 5907 (28th April 2011) *Episode 5908 (29th April 2011) *Episode 5909 (2nd May 2011) *Episode 5932 (27th May 2011) *Episode 5933 (30th May 2011) *Episode 5934 (31st May 2011) *Episode 5935 (1st June 2011) *Episode 5973 (15th July 2011) *Episode 5974 (18th July 2011) *Episode 5975 (19th July 2011) *Episode 5976 (20th July 2011) *Episode 6007 (25th August 2011) *Episode 6008 (25th August 2011) *Episode 6009 (26th August 2011) *Episode 6010 (29th August 2011) *Episode 6064 (27th October 2011) *Episode 6065 (28th October 2011) *Episode 6066 (31st October 2011) *Episode 6067 (1st November 2011) 2012 (18 episodes) *Episode 6182 (9th March 2012) *Episode 6183 (12th March 2012) *Episode 6184 (13th March 2012) *Episode 6185 (14th March 2012) *Episode 6218 (20th April 2012) *Episode 6219 (23rd April 2012) *Episode 6220 (24th April 2012) *Episode 6221 (25th April 2012) *Episode 6254 (1st June 2012) *Episode 6255 (4th June 2012) *Episode 6256 (5th June 2012) *Episode 6257 (6th June 2012) *Episode 6296 (20th July 2012) *Episode 6297 (23rd July 2012) *Episode 6298 (24th July 2012) *Episode 6299 (25th July 2012) *Episode 6300 (26th July 2012) *Episode 6301 (26th July 2012) 2013 (12 episodes) *Episode 6446 (10th January 2013) *Episode 6447 (10th January 2013) *Episode 6448 (11th January 2013) *Episode 6449 (14th January 2013) *Episode 6450 (15th January 2013) *Episode 6482/6483 (21st February 2013) *Episode 6484 (22nd February 2013) *Episode 6485 (25th February 2013) *Episode 6518/6519 (4th April 2013) *Episode 6520 (5th April 2013) *Episode 6521 (8th April 2013) *Episode 6754 (31st December 2013) 2014 (11 episodes) *Episode 6755 (1st January 2014) *Episode 6756 (2nd January 2014) *Episode 6757 (2nd January 2014) *Episode 6790 (11th February 2014) *Episode 6791 (12th February 2014) *Episode 6792 (13th February 2014) *Episode 6793 (13th February 2014) *Episode 6824 (21st March 2014) *Episode 6825 (24th March 2014) *Episode 6826 (25th March 2014) *Episode 6827 (26th March 2014) Category:Emmerdale directors Category:Emmerdale crew